Hate, Love, And More Hate
by Ldizzle103194
Summary: Chadpay.....Chad and Sharpay start fighting even more then they did after they kiss one night. Mostly because of their confusion about each other. Tiny bit of Zekepay, Chadlor, Troyella...ew!and Ryan by himself...sorry Ryan! Chapter 2 up!
1. A Chadpay Story

**A Chadpay Story….**

After the Talent Show everyone went to the party they were having in the dance hall. Everyone but Sharpay. She sat by the pool looking at her reflection in the water. One tear dropped from her eye into the pool from the pain of losing. Not losing the talent show….but losing Troy to Gabriella again. Her feet dangled in the water as someone approached.

"Sharpay?" Chad said.

Sharpay quickly wiped the tears from her face "What are you doing here Danforth?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Chad said sitting down beside her, putting his feet in the water too.

"Well that's none of your business; shouldn't you be partying with your air head basketball friends?" Sharpay crossed her arms and turned her head to face him.

"Hey! You like one of my air head basketball friends."

"Well I used to…" Sharpay trailed off and looked down at her hands. A silence became between the both of them, afraid to look each other in the eye.

"Are you ok?" He placed on of his hands on her shoulder. Sharpay's eyes widened pushing Chad's hand off of her.

"I'm fine! Why should you care anyway basketball boy?"

Chad shrugged "Who said I cared? I just asked.." He gave her a cute half smile making her giggle a little and turn her head.

"See there's the smile…" Chad laughed making Sharpay blush a little. She didn't even notice it.

"Well…that was kinda funny." It was hard for her to admit that. Soon it got quiet again leaving Sharpay kicking her feet in the water.

"Look Sharpay…I know your sad about Troy but there's other people out there." Chad broke the silence.

"Oh yeah. Like who?" Sharpay said putting her hands on her hips.

"Umm….Uh…Zeke! He totally likes you."

"Baker boy? He's cute but not exactly my type." Sharpay shrugged.

"So…what is your type," Chad asked leaving a weirded out expression on Sharpay's face "Just, you know, wondering." He added nervously.

"Cute, athletic, tall, funny, and has great hair." She replied with a shrug.

"You just described Troy." Chad said shaking his head.

"No I didn't…." Sharpay smiled. Chad blushed a little with a smile on his face.

"You know….you're not so much of an ice queen as I thought you were." Chad elbowed her in her shoulder.

"Thanks and you're not so much of a stupid basketball player either." Sharpay smiled with a shrug.

"Thanks." He said.

They have found themselves staring at each other in an awkward kind of way. Sharpay sensed that something was about to happen so she looked down at her lap.

"Do you wanna go for a swim?" Chad said standing up.

"Do you see me with a bathing suit on?" Sharpay said standing up with him.

"So…just go in!" Chad took off his shirt making Sharpay blush and turn her head the other way.

"What are you doing?!" Sharpay said blocking Chad's body with her hand.

"What does it look like I'm doing…I'm about to jump in!"

"Well I'm not! You know how much this outfit cost me?" Sharpay crossed her arms.

"Come on Sharpay…do something spontaneous for once in your life. You can jump in with me." Chad held out his hand. She looked at his hand and smiled. Nobody has ever been this nice to her before.

"Well…alright." She grabbed a hold of Chad's hand and held it real tight.

"Great…on 3" Chad said.

"Not to fast, ok Chad?" Sharpay said closing her eyes.

"Did you just call me Chad?"

Sharpay opened her eyes and smiled at him "Yeah…I did."

"Ok ready?"

"Yeah"

"1……2……3!" Both of them jumped in and made a huge splash. They reached above the surface and smiled. Chad then splashed Sharpay and she splashed back starting a splash fight.

Soon Chad began dunking Sharpay and she laughed harder then she ever did in her life. She wrapped her arms around his neck so he could dunk her anymore. Suddenly their laughs dimmed down when they look each other in the eyes.

With Sharpay's arms still around Chad's neck, their eyes danced around each others faces. They started to lean in to each other unsurely and closed their eyes. Slowly a gentle kiss was formed. It became more passionate each second they kissed. After about 3 minutes they finally broke apart. Nobody spoke. They were speechless.

"Umm…" Sharpay started breathing heavily.

"I…I.." Chad said starting to slowly back away from her.

"What….what was that for?" Sharpay asked with a semi smile on her face.

"I don't know…." Chad trailed off making an uncomfortable silence.

"I…gotta go." Sharpay said as she swam towards the pool ladder. Just as she was about to run inside Chad ran behind her.

"Sharpay…." He said grabbing her wrist.

"Look….just don't tell anyone about this." Sharpay pulled her arm away.

"Alright." Chad nodded scratching the back of his neck. Sharpay hurried into the doors of the country club as Chad stood there and thought about what just happened. No way he could like Sharpay…right?

Please review!


	2. A Hate Hate Relationship

**A "Hate-Hate" Relationship**

Chad sat in the seat of his science class anxious to finally talk to Sharpay. It has been three months since they kissed or talked to each other and Chad thought today was the day. He sat and looked at the clock. _"Two seconds to go."_ He thought to himself. Just then the bell rang and he hopped out of his chair hurrying out of class.

Chad saw Sharpay at her locker getting some geek to hold her books. Her blonde hair ran straight down her back with a pink bow that matched her shoes. She had on a white halter top and mini skirt with a white Prada bag to match. She started walking down the hallway, with her brother Ryan on the side, and Chad backed against the wall with his arms crossed like he didn't know she was coming.

"Hey Ryan, Sharpay." Chad waved still against the wall.

"Hey Chad." Ryan stopped and waved.

"Come on Ryan!" Sharpay said pulling Ryan along with her. Chad ran along side Sharpay who didn't even give him a glance.

"What's up Sharpay?" Chad said.

Sharpay looked up at him a scoffed. "What do you want basketball boy?" She stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh so I'm basketball boy now?" Chad crossed his arms with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You have always been basketball boy to me Danforth." Sharpay said.

"Oh really?" The anger rose in his voice.

"Ryan…go save me a seat!" Sharpay said turning to Ryan who was watching them like they were a Soap Opera. Ryan ran into their drama class and Sharpay shot a mad look at Chad.

"What's the matter with you?" Sharpay yelled in a whisper voice.

"Me? What's the matter with me?" Chad yelled in a whisper voice.

"Yeah." Sharpay crossed her arms.

"You're what's the matter with me! I'm done being nice to you!" Chad's yells filled the hallways which were empty.

"You act like I care or something." She looked at her nails.

Deep down that hurt Chad so much, but that hurt turned into anger. "Then why did you kiss me then?" He said more in a hushed voice but still a little loud.

"I didn't kiss you! You kissed me!" Sharpay said in disgust.

"Well whoever kissed first, that was the worst mistake in my life." Chad prepared to walk off.

"Please! Kissing me should be the best day of anyone's life." Sharpay said making Chad turn back around.

"You don't know when to stop do you? You're just a cocky, self-centered, Barbie doll , snob!" Chad yelled walking closer.

"And you're a stupid, basketball playing, yelling, idiot!" Sharpay yelled walking closer. They were about 15 inches from each others face. They started leaning awkwardly in to each other but they both turned their heads. Chad backed up slowly looking at his shoes.

Something pulled at Sharpay's heart strings but she brushed it off. "Well…let's just forget this ever happened." She replied quickly crossing her arms.

Chad didn't answer he just walked off to class which they were both really late for. Sharpay walked behind keeping up the pace he was setting. Chad could hear the clicking of her heels right behind him. Soon they were at their drama class door and right when Chad was about to walk in Sharpay stopped him.

"Cute one's first." She flirtatiously smiled gently pulling his hand.

Chad smiled and let her go in first. He felt something inside of him. Like butterflies or something. But no way did he like Sharpay! That was just like her, flirting with somebody who is mad at her. He hated Sharpay and Sharpay most certainly hated him too. When they both walked in, all eyes were on them.

"Ms.Evans and Mr.Danforth, how lovely for you to join us!" Mrs.Darbus sarcastically smiled. "Take your seats at once! You both have detention with me after school I hope you know."

Sharpay took her seat with a huge smile on her face. "I know Mrs.Darbus. It won't happen again." Leave it to Sharpay to be a kiss up to the teachers.

Chad scoffed and rolled his eyes as he slid into his seat behind Troy. As Mrs.Darbus began her lesson again Troy turned in his seat.

"Hey man where were you?" He whispered.

"Uh….." Chad tried to come up with something quick.

"With Sharpay right?" Troy gave him a devious smile.

"No man, it's not…" Chad began but was cut off by Troy.

"Give me all the details later." Troy turned back in his seat.

Chad sighed sliding deeper in his seat. He glanced at Sharpay, who was obviously staring at him and gave her a "what?" kind of expression. She then stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes back to the front on the room. Chad couldn't stand her but there was something about her…..something special.

Please review!

The juicy stuff is coming up!


	3. Decisions In The Rain

**Decisions In The Rain**

Chad ran into Mrs.Darbus's room for detention later on that day. Sharpay was already there. She sat in the corner next to the window twirling a strand of her hair in her finger. She glanced up at him and frowned rubbing her head.

"Ahhh…Mr.Danforth. Come on in." Mrs.Darbus sat on her desk with a smile.

Chad gave a weak smile and sat in a seat. Sharpay sighed when his seat was next to hers. For the next 5 minutes, Mrs.Darbus was rambling on about how time is important and then a teacher came by.

"One second, I'll be right back. In the meantime, you must write "I will not be late" 50 times." Mrs.Darbus said disappearing into the hallway.

Chad and Sharpay sighed and began working. Sharpay looked over at Chad who was just staring at the chalkboard tapping his pencil. Sharpay didn't notice she was staring.

"Are you done?" He said still tapping his pencil and looking at the board.

"I only wrote…" Sharpay began but was cut off by Chad.

"No, I meant are you done staring at me." Chad said turning to face her.

Sharpay felt her stomach drop a little "What?! I was not staring at you!"

Chad chuckled "Alright." He looked down at his paper and began writing some more.

"I hate you." Sharpay said crossing her arms.

"Great." Chad said writing some more.

Ten minutes later Mrs.Darbus still wasn't back and it began to pour outside. Sharpay ran up to the window and sighed.

"Great. This is just great." She stared out the window.

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll melt in the rain?" Chad said behind her.

Sharpay turned around and put her hands on her hips "You know Danforth, there's a thing called personal space and you're in mine." She gave him a fake smile and turned back to face the window.

"Whatever." Chad went back to his seat and sat.

"This is all you're fault anyway." Sharpay muttered but Chad heard.

"How is this my fault? You started it!" Chad said.

"Nope you were the one who came up to me!" Sharpay pointed to herself.

"I was just trying to be nice to you for once!" Chad got up out of his seat.

"Well don't!" Sharpay put her hands on her hips.

"I cant believe you! Why do you think you're better than everyone else? You're not!" Chad began walking over to her.

Sharpay was quiet and she looked down at her shoes. "You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through!" She was mad but her voice was in a whisper as she slowly walked over to Chad.

"Don't give me that crap you heard off of some soap opera! I'm nice to you and you just walk all over me! I mean why are you like this? Why Sharpay?" Chad yelled.

"Maybe because I'm confused about you! Maybe I like you but I don't want to like you!" Sharpay yelled. Her eyes looked watery as if she was gonna cry. Chad pulled her into a hug.

"Let go of me! I hate you!" She cried trying to pull away from Chad.

All he did was hold her tighter. She punched and hit his chest hard for a long time. Finally she gave in and began hugging him back. Chad stroked her hair as Sharpay held tightly around his neck. She slowly let go of his neck and looked up at him. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. She took her hand and touched the side of his face. He was confused. And so was Sharpay. Chad took her hand and gently kissed it. Just then they heard footsteps outside so they quickly ran back to their seats.

"Due to this weather…your detentions are now postponed." Mrs. Darbus said at the door and began to walk off.

Sharpay and Chad both walked out the door. When they got into the hallway, Chad grabbed Sharpay's hand.

"Do you want a ride?" He said shyly.

"I don't need your pity Chad." Sharpay said crossing her arms.

"So…I'm Chad again?" Chad said putting his hands in his pockets with a smile.

"Maybe…." Sharpay smiled beginning to walk off.

"Come on, let me drive you home. Please?" Chad said running in front of her.

"Ok…since you insist." She opened the door of the school.

Chad took his jacket and put it above both their heads as they ran to his car and got in. When they got to Sharpay's house they both kinda just sat there.

"So….here we are." Chad said nodding.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing me here." Sharpay smiled.

"No problem." Chad smiled back.

They sat there for a moment just smiling at each other. "Well, I'll be going now." Sharpay said opening the car door.

"Wait….I'll walk you." Chad said. He took a umbrella, walked over to her side of the car and helped her out.

"Thanks." Sharpay said as he held the umbrella over her head.

When they got to their front porch, Chad put down the umbrella nervously clapped his hands together. "Sharpay…."

"Yeah."

"I was wondering….maybe we could be, you know, friends or something?" Chad said scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure." Sharpay smiled taking a step closer making Chad's heart beat faster. "I'd like that actually….Chad" They became kinda quiet looking at the ground.

"Do you wanna…." Chad started but was stopped by Sharpay's finger.

"Of course." She said flirtatiously running her finger down his lips to his chest. They both started leaning in when the door went flying open. Sharpay and Chad moved their heads away from each other and blushed. Ryan stood at the front door with confused face.

"What are you guys doing?" Ryan bit into and apple he was holding.

"Um…nothing! Get inside Ryan!" Sharpay pushed Ryan inside. "Gotta go." She said digging through her purse. "Call me…" She said handing him a piece of paper then walking inside.

Chad stood there staring at the piece of paper with Sharpay's phone number on it. Is this what he thought it meant?

Ok ok I promise it gets juicier!


	4. The Call

**The Call**

Sharpay smiled at the door then looked at Ryan who was staring at her with his arms crossed.

"What?" Sharpay said as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Did I see what I think I just saw? Were you about to…." Ryan smiled as he followed his sister.

"Don't!" Sharpay interrupted him as she leaned against a counter glaring at him.

"I didn't say anything." Ryan raised his eyebrows with a smile.

"Ry….there's a thing called "twin telepathy" and plus I'm not stupid."

"Ok then…..explain."

"That's none of your business!" Sharpay prepared herself to walk away.

"Remember that picture from Christmas last year….." Ryan said making Sharpay stop dead in her tracks. "I have 50 copies."

"Fine!" Sharpay turned around "It's the same reason why you eat…uh...Skittles." She said.

"Because they are….. deliciously fruity?" Ryan said with a confused face.

Sharpay rolled her eyes "No! Because you like them!" Sharpay crossed her arms "And I kinda……." She trailed off looking down at her hands.

"Like him….." Ryan finished for her. Sharpay sighed not saying yes or no but he still knew the answer.

"I knew it!" Ryan repeated as he jumped up and down.

"Whatever….just don't tell anyone!" Sharpay reached up and grabbed a cup from the cabinet.

"Since when Shar?"

"Three months ago ok?" Sharpay said taking out a carton of juice out of the refrigerator then slamming the door "Anymore questions Sherlock?"

"Just one…" Ryan smiled pausing for a moment "Did you….kiss yet?"

Sharpay stopped pouring her juice "Ryan…I'm not gonna…"

"50 copies…" Ryan said as he walked behind her with a devious smile.

"Ugh!" Sharpay said as she faced Ryan "The same night you one the Star Dazzle award last summer."

Ryan thought for a moment "That's why both of you were missing when we were having the party."

"Yeah ok…..can you leave me alone now?" Sharpay said.

"Ok Mrs.Danforth…I'm gone." Ryan said as he ran up the steps "And Sharpay?" He called from the top of the steps.

"What now?" Sharpay said taking a sip of her juice.

"I don't really have pictures from last Christmas. I made it up!" Ryan laughs filled the house.

Sharpay spit out her drink "Ryan!" She yelled charging up the stairs.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chad sat on his bed looking at the piece of paper with Sharpay's phone number on it. He didn't know when to call her. He stared at the clock and sighed. Right when he was about to grab the phone he stopped himself. Why was this so hard?

"Ok…you can do it." Chad said to himself picking up his cell phone. Just then it began ringing which made him fall off his bed. "Hello?" He said as he laid on the floor.

"What's up man?" Troy said.

"Nothing'" Chad replied getting up from the floor.

"So….what happened with you and Sharpay today."

"Nothing…we just happened to walk in the classroom the same time….together." Chad hit himself on the head for how stupid that excuse was.

"Dude…I don't care if you date Sharpay. Zeke….now that's another story." Troy said.

"We're not dating it's just that…..we kinda have this weird relationship."

"But you like her right?" Troy said.

"Well…" Chad began.

"You like her!" Troy exclaimed.

"She's really hot and flirtatious but she gets on my nerves at the same time." Chad sighed,

"Ohhh….you got it bad man." Troy laughed.

"Just don't tell anyone…especially Zeke."

"You got it bro."

"Ok peace." Chad said hanging up the phone. He stared at his phone and realized it was now or never.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay's phone began ringing on her bed as Ryan passed her door. Sharpay was downstairs watching TV while polishing her toenails. Ryan decided to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Uh…Sharpay?" Chad asked confusingly.

"No…this is Ryan. Sharpay's downstairs right now. Who's calling?"

"Um…Chad."

"Ohh…..it's you." Ryan chuckled into the phone "Hold on for a sec." Ryan ran down the steps into the living room. "Oh Sharpay….guess who's on the phone!"

"Your real parents who want to bring you back home with them?" Sharpay said enthusiastically with a fake smile.

Ryan rolled his eyes "No but I'll give you a hint. He plays basketball, has big hair, and you totally got the hots for him!"

"Ryan give me the phone now!" Sharpay yelled.

Chad heard the whole conversation and let out a small chuckle.

"Hello?" Sharpay said.

"Hmm….I never knew you had the hots for me?" Chad joked.

"I don't! Ryan's making it all up."

"Alright."

"So why did you call?"

"You kinda gave me your number and it's rude not to call after someone has given you their number."

"That's it?"

"Well…now since I know you have the hots for me…."

"I do not!" Sharpay cut Chad off.

"We can go out sometime?"

"I don't know. Do "friends" do that kind of stuff?" Sharpay asked with a smile.

"Girlfriends and boyfriends do." Chad said with charm.

"What are you saying?"

"That you're my girlfriend."

"Do I get a say in this?" Sharpay let out a little giggle.

"No."

"Pushy….I like that. What time and place?"

"Friday. 6:00. My house."

"Hmmmmm….maybe." Sharpay said before hanging up.

Chad smiled as he closed his cell phone. He guesses he wasn't such a bad flirter as he thought he was. Meanwhile, Sharpay began painting her toenails again while Ryan, who was listening to their conversation, sat down beside her.

"So…" He said.

"So what?" Sharpay said blowing her nails.

"What happened girlfriend?" Ryan said putting his hands on his hips.

Sharpay gave Ryan a confused look. "First of all…never say girlfriend like that ever again. Second of all…why are you always in my business?"

"Come on Shar….we're brother and sister. Twins at that. We share everything…even a womb."

"Ew….don't remind me." Sharpay said.

"Please tell me!" Ryan said with a puppy dog face.

"Ok, ok but don't think that stupid face works on me." Sharpay turned to face him. "He asked me out and I said maybe."

"Why?! You know you want to."

"That's just my style." Sharpay smiled.

Please review!!!


	5. Unwanted Visitors

**Unwanted Visitors**

**Chad's POV**

The next day at school I waited by Sharpay's locker. How did I know it was her locker? It was the only pink one in the whole entire school. Sharpay always had to be the center of attention. Finally I saw her walking down the hallway in a pink sparkly dress with her curly locks bounced along with her. She didn't even glance up at me when she saw I was there.

"Hey Sharpay." I said leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Hey." She said, again with no eye contact opening her locker.

"So are you coming tonight?" I smiled.

"I don't know." Sharpay took a book out of her locker and closed it.

"Is there something wrong?" I grabbed her wrist and she flinched with pain.

"Ouch!" Sharpay dropped her books and held her wrist.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to….."

"No, I hurt it playing golf with my dad yesterday." She quickly let go of her wrist and began to pick up her books.

I bent down to help her "But it was raining yesterday…you hate the rain." I said handing her, her books as we both stood up.

Sharpay's eyes scattered across the floor "It was…uh….virtual golf! Yeah my dad bought it a while ago." She nodded giving me a smile.

"Oh cool!" I looked down at my watch. "I gotta run…see you tonight." I leaned in to her then felt her hand press against my lips.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I was trying to kiss you. You are my girlfriend you know."

"But I don't want people to know that!"

"What?" I crossed my arms.

"I mean…I don't want to go public yet. You understand?" She looked up at me with those big brown eyes and smiled.

"You are the most stubborn person I ever met," I smiled twirling a piece of her hair on my finger.

"I know!" Sharpay said directing her focus back on the mirror

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Meanwhile Troy and Zeke were watching from a distance.

"What is Chad doing?" Zeke pointed to a giggling Sharpay and Chad.

"Uh….I don't know! They aren't dating or anything like that if that's what you're thinking!" Troy said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? They're dating!"

"No! That's not what I said Zeke!"

"Troy…." Zeke said angrily balling up his fist.

"Well would you look at the time, gotta go!" And with that, Troy sped down the hallway.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Later on in the day, I waited at my house for my first date with Sharpay. I had my hair back in a ponytail with a long black t-shirt and jeans. The doorbell rung and I ran to answer it. Of course, as I thought, it was Sharpay. She had on her normal glittery outfits with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Hi." I said.

Sharpay walked in and looked around, "Nice place for someone who makes minimum wage."

I rolled my eyes and followed her into the living room. "So what do you want to do?" I said sitting on my couch.

"The only thing you're good at." Sharpay smiled as she sat on my lap and pulled me into a kiss.

Basically we were just making out on my couch for the next 10 minutes until my doorbell rang.

"Don't answer it." Sharpay said in between a kiss. Of course I wasn't gonna go answer the door. Its Sharpay I'm making out with!

Whoever was at the door wasn't going away anytime soon. "Let me go see who it is." I said hopping up from the couch.

"Hurry back." I heard her call as I ran to the front door. When I opened the door my jaw dropped.

"Guys…what are you doing here?" I said clearing my throat. There was Troy with his arm slung around Gabriella and there was Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Ryan and Kelsi.

"It's a Friday night, we gotta go out and party!" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, you look dressed already so lets go man!" Troy pulled my arm but I pulled back.

"I cant….I'm pretty busy right now." I said giving Troy a look. He looked confused.

"What are you doing?" Zeke crossed his arms suspiciously.

"Uh….." I tried to answer.

"Has anyone seen Sharpay?" Ryan cut me off. Everybody shook there heads and I gave Troy the look again.

"Oh…." He mouthed to me and smiled. "Yeah Chad looks pretty busy we should leave." He said.

As everybody was about to leave Zeke got in my face.

"I know she's here." Zeke said in an angry voice.

I gulped real hard "What are you talking about man?"

"I saw you flirting with her today…man how could you! You know I like her."

"It's not even like that." I said " Sharpay is hot and that's it. She has no personality or likeability to me."

Zeke crossed his arms in disbelief. "Yeah right."

"Look Sharpay is nothing to me. I don't like her." It hurt for me to say but I didn't want him to know.

"Is that what you think of me?" A tearful looking Sharpay came around the corner with her arms crossed. "I'm just some piece of meat or something?"

My heart dropped. "Sharpay…" I started

"No! I cant believe I actually liked you. You were just using me." A tear ran down her face.

I ran up to her. "Sharpay let me explain!" I begged and then she slapped me clear across my face.

"You and me are over!" Sharpay walked quickly to the door. "You! Take me to dinner!" She said grabbing Zeke's hand forcefully and pulling him outside.

Everyone just stood there and looked at me with there eyes and mouths wide open. I rubbed my cheek as a smiling Gabriella approached me.

"Don't be sad Chad" She said hugging me "You can still come out with us if you want?" She looked up at me with that happy yet creepy smile of hers.

How could I say no? "I don't think so Gab, maybe another day." Hey…I didn't say no right?

"Alright." She sighed walking back over to Troy.

Then they left and closed the door behind them. I ran upstairs to my room and laid on my bed. How did I go from kissing Sharpay to being slapped by her. I had a lot of explaining to do.

Please review!!


	6. Friends are Forever

**Friends are Forever**

Chad waited by Sharpay's locker, again, trying to make her listen to him. She avoided him all morning and didn't say one word to him. Every time Chad saw her, she was flirting with Zeke. They must have had a good time last night.

"Sharpay, please listen to me." Chad pleaded as Sharpay opened her locker.

"I'm done with you Danforth." She slammed her pink locker and began walking down the hallway. Of course, Chad followed.

"Look, I didn't mean any of those things I said." Chad followed behind closely.

"Why did you say them then?"

"I just didn't want anyone to think I liked you."

Suddenly Sharpay spun around and was face to face with Chad. So close that he could feel her breath on his face. "So saying bad and hurtful things won't make them think you like me?" She crossed her arms with a glare on her face.

Chad gulped "Uh….Yeah?"

"I was wrong." Sharpay touched foreheads with Chad "You are just a stupid basketball player." With that she stomped off. Dealing with drama queens wasn't that easy.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Maybe she just wants an apology." Troy said biting into and apple.

"I did apologize! About 100 times!" Chad exclaimed burying his face in his hands.

"Well try 100 more times." Troy said making Chad punch him in the arm.

Zeke walked up and placed his tray on the lunch table awkwardly "Hey guys." He said sitting down next to Troy. Chad, who was on the other side of the table.

"Hey Zeke." Troy said.

Then there was uncomfortable silence. "So uh…how was the date with Sharpay?" Troy said. Chad quickly kicked Troy in his leg and gave him a glare. "Ow." He whispered.

"It was great actually." Zeke said excitingly taking a bite out of his hamburger "We're going out again tonight."

Chad's jealously rose. He tapped his fingers angrily as Zeke talked about their date. Holding hands, flirting and what did he say? Did he just say kiss?

"Yep…these lips were kissed by Sharpay Evans." Zeke bragged. Just then Sharpay was walking up with her pose behind her. "Hey Sharpay."

"Hi Zeke." She smiled and blew a kiss to him.

Chad couldn't hold it any longer "That's it! Stay away from Sharpay she's my girlfriend!" Chad yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Not anymore!" Zeke yelled back. By this time everyone was staring. Including Sharpay.

"Do you want to fight or something?" Chad stood up from the table and began taking off his jacket.

"Bring it on!" Zeke stood up taking off his jacket.

"Ok baker boy!"

Suddenly a crowd was formed around chanting "fight, fight, fight!". Chad looked over at Sharpay who stood in the front row of the crowd. He could tell she was nervous about something. She felt up and down her arm which seemed to be covered all the time latly.

"What are you waiting for?" Zeke said making me pop out of my daydream.

"Man…I can't fight you." Chad said rubbing the top of his forehead.

"Ha-ha! I knew you were chicken. You don't really like Sharpay."

"Your right….I don't." Chad said glancing over at an angry looking Sharpay with her arms crossed "I love her." A shocked yet happy expression came to Sharpay's face.

"What?" Zeke yelled.

"I love you Sharpay." Chad walked over to Sharpay and the crowd started to aw.

"Really?" She smiled as Chad took one of her hands.

"Yes I really…." Chad began but was cut off by Zeke's fist colliding with his face.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chad woke up in the nurses office with an ice pack on his head. Then the pain began to rush back to his head again.

"Hey." He heard someone say. The picture was really fuzzy from the distance.

"Ow." Chad groaned touching the side of his face.

"Ew…you're bleeding." The figure got closer and easier to make out as it sat on the side of his bed. It was Sharpay. She took a cleansing wipe and began to wipe the cut on the side of his face.

"No kidding." Chad said sarcastically with a smile.

"So…how are you feeling?"

"Great since you're here." He smiled.

"Chad…you're so sweet. That's why I still want to be friends with you." Sharpay said putting her hand on top of his.

"Just friends?"

"Me and you as a couple right now is just….to much." She put her head down in disappointment "Besides I already have someone else."

"Yeah…Zeke." Chad said with a sigh.

"No….it's not him. It's this guy named Kevin. I've been dating him for a while now."

"Even when we were together?"

"Well…we've been on and off."

"Oh."

"So…are we friends?" Sharpay held out her hand for him to shake.

"Of course." Chad sat up and gave Sharpay a hug. "You know what they say…..relationships will come and go but friends are forever."

Please review!!!


End file.
